Network operators typically test network nodes for reliability and other characteristics before deploying the network nodes in live (e.g., non-test environments). Generally, it is important to test networks nodes with various amounts of traffic and different types of traffic. For example, a test platform, such as an IxNetwork™ platform manufactured by Ixia, may be usable for network topology testing and traffic analysis and may generate realistic, dynamically-controllable data-plane traffic, such as multiple packets flows, for testing various network nodes using one or more protocols.
Prior to testing network nodes, one or more applications associated with a test session may need to be configured. For example, a traffic generator application may require a user to select or configure one or more types of traffic and/or related packet flows. While users may perform separate tests using different application sessions or instances, sometimes it may be beneficial for multiple users to share a session. For example, a shared session can allow two or more users to see an application and interact with the application during configuration. Conventional techniques for application session sharing are expensive, inefficient, and/or cumbersome to setup, maintain, and/or operate.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for application session sharing.